Many laser welding applications require the addition of powdered metal into the weld being formed. This is typically accomplished by using a conventional powder feed nozzle which simply directs a stream of powder metal into the weld pool. A loose powder is channeled through the feed nozzle either with or without an inert carrier gas and is discharged therefrom in the form of a stream. As the powder stream is discharged, it undesirably diverges in configuration. Accordingly, the nozzle outlet must be placed very close to the weld pool during operation which limits access of the welding beam and may result in accumulation of powder around the nozzle outlet which may lead to clogging thereof. This may also lead to spattering of the powder on the workpiece which is also undesirable.